Cache/Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4080.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 15:20:24 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile (Read 396 times) Le_Huck Newbie Offline 2 Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « on: March 20, 2016, 04:04:34 AM » Like seriously, one ton cost 2k, i refresh, now it costs 11k. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=64796 Glorious Sunbhistan. Glorious Sunbhistan Will Prevail ! Glorious Sunbhistan Will Prevail ! Glorious Sunbhistan Will Prevail ! Glorious Sunbhistan Will Prevail ! Glorious Sunbhistan Will Prevail ! JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #1 on: March 20, 2016, 09:42:50 AM » It's been consistently going up for a bit Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Lon Dyo Guest Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #2 on: March 20, 2016, 02:41:40 PM » Gee, you mean someone is cheating the infinite food money exploit while the developer is gone? Choquant! Logged SephiXarados Newbie Offline 13 Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #3 on: March 20, 2016, 05:26:47 PM » Thanks! I managed to get myself another ten mines thanks to that part of the market being inflated. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49905 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #4 on: March 20, 2016, 05:30:06 PM » Quote from: SephiXarados on March 20, 2016, 05:26:47 PM Thanks! I managed to get myself another ten mines thanks to that part of the market being inflated. np Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Muhammad Keita Newbie Offline 10 Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #5 on: March 20, 2016, 07:32:32 PM » Quote from: SephiXarados on March 20, 2016, 05:26:47 PM Thanks! I managed to get myself another ten mines thanks to that part of the market being inflated. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=65530 Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #6 on: March 20, 2016, 07:43:02 PM » If anyone doesn't know, Food exploit is one of several exploits still existing in the game. Mammon(Muh factories), some TO members, and various other people used it early on. Someone seems to have scripted it from what I've read. Tutorial: Food must be crashed Buy 20 food Sell 20 food ?? Profit. More exploits to come! Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #7 on: March 20, 2016, 07:46:28 PM » Quote from: Robosax on March 20, 2016, 07:43:02 PM If anyone doesn't know, Food exploit is one of several exploits still existing in the game. Mammon(Muh factories), some TO members, and various other people used it early on. Someone seems to have scripted it from what I've read. Tutorial: Food must be crashed Buy 20 food Sell 20 food ?? Profit. More exploits to come! Ah, so THAT'S how he got those factories. I hereby apologize for assuming it was simple multi use. (FYI, this is a shitpost; I don't actually believe anything Robocuck says) Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #8 on: March 20, 2016, 07:50:06 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on March 20, 2016, 07:46:28 PM Ah, so THAT'S how he got those factories. I hereby apologize for assuming it was simple multi use. (FYI, this is a shitpost; I don't actually believe anything Robocuck says) Pls go Anton. « Last Edit: March 20, 2016, 07:52:40 PM by Robosax » Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #9 on: March 20, 2016, 07:52:15 PM » Quote from: Robosax on March 20, 2016, 07:50:06 PM Pls go Anton. >checking my twitter Your autism does not impress Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #10 on: March 20, 2016, 07:53:19 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on March 20, 2016, 07:52:15 PM >checking my twitter Your autism does not impress I could tell you more but I don't really care lol. Why did you qq the chess game we were playing on the old forums? Did you actually think I hacked it? Also, I heard you multied in TRW lol. Guess you learned from Wlad. « Last Edit: March 20, 2016, 07:54:54 PM by Robosax » Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #11 on: March 21, 2016, 12:43:16 AM » Quote from: Robosax on March 20, 2016, 07:53:19 PM I could tell you more but I don't really care lol. Why did you qq the chess game we were playing on the old forums? Did you actually think I hacked it? Also, I heard you multied in TRW lol. Guess you learned from Wlad. Oh woe is me, for I have been accused of multying It's not like evidence or even so much as a coherent accusation is necessary for me to be totally ruuuuined Srsly though, making a secondary account after being kicked out of power has tons and tons of precedent for being a legitimate thing that Rummy simply hasn't implemented yet. If someone had the autism to, they could very well maintain just the ONE concurrent account and steal guns from anywhere they have the opportunity to and then send to corps who then distribute the tech amongst their allies. There's nothing wrong with doing that, except perhaps that it'd be OP and make the alliance that did it undefeatable and therefore kill the game. But killing the game has never been a problem for YOU, now has it? As for the chess game, I think I figured out what happened: My tablet had an issue where it didn't render the knight image, so I got trikt by a glitch. Unless you're on the Chrome development team and specifically pushed a crap update just to mess with me then it wasn't your fault. (If you are, and you did, then I tip my hat to you) « Last Edit: March 21, 2016, 12:46:33 AM by Sir_Scarf » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 367 Re: Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile « Reply #12 on: March 21, 2016, 12:47:03 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on March 21, 2016, 12:43:16 AM Srsly though, making a secondary account after being kicked out of power has tons and tons of precedent for being a legitimate thing that Rummy simply hasn't implemented yet. If someone had the autism to, they could very well maintain just the ONE concurrent account and steal guns from anywhere they have the opportunity to and then send to corps who then distribute the tech amongst their allies. There's nothing wrong with doing that, except perhaps that it'd be OP and make the alliance that did it undefeatable and therefore kill the game. But killing the game has never been a problem for YOU, now has it? Holy fucking shit, kill yourself. Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Someone just bought the worlds food stockpile SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2